jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lodzik/Historia życia w której odnajduje przeznaczenie.
Mój pierwszy blog. Liczę na ciepłe komentarze. Sorka czasem z ortografią ale nie mam osobistego korektora, a nie zawsze mi się wszystko przeglądać aby je poprawiać :) '' ''Liczę na zrozumienie. Miłego czytania!. '1. Początek' Nie znałem rodziców, ani skąd jestem, nawet nie wiem jak mam na imię ale pamiętam jak to się zaczęło. Było ciepłe i przyjemne lato dla ludzi i smoków, ale zaczęło się od tego jak latałem na Szczerbatku od świtu do zmroku. Mało spaliśmy, mało jedliśmy - nie mieliśmy szczęścia do łowienia. Wtedy tamtego dnia odktyłem wyspe, zamieszkiwaną przez ludzi - takich jak ja. Wylądowałem w lesie obok wioski. Widziałem grupke dziecieków prawdopodobnie moim wieku. Ukrywałem się w gęstych krzakach. Wtedy usłyszałem głos potężnego mężczyzny, był to wódz wioski. '- Wiadro! Gruby! pójdcie nałowić ryby zanim smoki się zlecą. - powiedział Wódz.' '- Jasne, mam już dosyć tych smoczysk! - odparł Guby.' '- A smoki to które to ? Chyba znów zapomniałem. - zdziwił się Wiadro, Gruby zaczął tłumacztć mu co to są smoki.' Powędrowałem w głąb lasu i znalazłem porośnięte trawą i krzakami urwisko, zatrzymałem tam się z mordką. Rano nam się poszczęściło mogliśmy się wkońcu najeść. Wieczorem widziałem jak wioska staje w płomieniach, z Szczerbkiem pobiegliśmy do nich. Zobaczyłem koszmar. Ludzie zabiłali smoki, a one zabierały owce i jaki. Poszłem z mordką im pomóc. Jak zobaczyli Szczerbatka wszyscy się schowali i zaczeli sie modlić. '- Oszczędź mi życie nocna furio - cała wioska' A smoki, tak szybko jak przyleciały tak szybko odleciały. Podeszedł do mnie wódz plemienia z jakąś kobietą na którą mówił Valka. '- Kim jesteś przybyszu ? - zapytał' '- W sumie, nie pamiętam, nie wiem skąd pochodze.- powiedziałem.' Kobieta dziwnie mi się przyglądała a potem odwróciła wzrok - odeszła. '- Jak tu się dostałeś ? - zadał kolejne pytanie' '- Latałem Szczerbatkiem, napotkałem wyspe więc się zatrzymaliśmy - odparłem. A smoki tak zawsze was atakują ? Nie chcieliście się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić ? Przecież to miłe gady!' '- Słuchaj chłopcze! Nie wiem skąd się urwałeś, ale one zabijają nas, pozbawiają jedzenia, niszczą domy. - odparł z dumą' '- Z przez tą chwile, stwierdzam że zabijacie ich tysiące! - odpyskowałem i uciekłem w głąb lasu.' '2. Rozmowa z wodzem' Nad ranem, poszłem znów do wioski. Wszyscy pochowali się na widok Szczerbatka. Poszłem na arenę. Zobaczyłem smoki w klatkach. Niemożliwe pomyślałem. Wróciłem do wioski, znalazłem wodza i udałem się z nim do domu. Odbyłem z nim długą rozmowe. '- Na prawde zaprzyjaźniłeś się z smokiem który niesie śmierć? - zapytał.' '- Wcale jej nie niesie! Znam go już sporo czasu, tylko pamiętam jak trzymał mie w swoich łapach i wylondowaliśmy na wyspie, na niej się wychowałem. Później nauczyłem się na nim latać.- odparłem' '- Muszę Ci powiedzieć że - powiedział innym głosem.' '- Że... ?' '- Strasznie przypominasz mi mojego syna którego straciłem pod czas z jednego z ataków. Nie zdążyłem na czas. Zabrał go. Było to dokładnie 15 lat temu. Od tego czasu nocna furia już nie zagościła na Berk.' Byłem zdumiony. '3. Poznanie prawdy' '- A więc co zwiąku z tym ?' '- Może to ty! - powiedziała Valka' '- Skoro pamiętasz, chwile porwania. To musisz być na pawno... - przerwała mu Valka' '- Naszym synem!- krzyknęła' Nie zrozumiałem do końca bo myślałem o cud blondynce którą widziałem pierwszego dnia. '- Czkawka. Tak się ciesze, że znów Cie mogę zobaczyć, przytulić. Miałeś zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Myśleliśmy że nie żyjesz. - powiedziała mi.' '- To jest moje imie? - zapytałem, troche dziwne wydało mi się to imie.' '- Tak, to twoje imie. Jestem twoją matką - Valka, a twój ocjciec to - Stolick. Wódz plemienia Wandali. - powiedziała Valka.' Czułem się ułomnie jak mi to powiedziała. ''' ''Na placu'' '''- Ogłaszam, że dziś świentujemy powtót mojego jedynego syna, Czkawki. - ogłosił. '- To on żyje ? - Zapytała cała wioska, a najgłośniej Pyskacz.' '- Tak, nocna furia go wychowała. - odpowiedział im.' '- Niemożliwe. - powiedzieli.' '- On pokaże nam jak żyć z smokami, nie możemy ciągle z nimi walczyć wkońcu mamy także wrogów. Smoki mogą nam pomóc przy Albrechcie. - powiedział.' Ucieszyłem się jak usłyszałem o sojuszu, ale nie widziełem kto to jest ten Albrecht. '- A więc to jest Czkawka, mój syn, przyjaciel smoków, mój następca! - odparł mój tata.' '- Następca ??!! - zapytałem zdziwiony.' '- Tak, będziesz nim. Miała to być Astrid ponieważ ma duszę wojownizki, jest najlepsza z wszystkiego, mądra, idealnie sprawowała by się na wodza, lecz wróciłeć i to ty nim bedziesz. - Odpowiedział, pełen dumy.' '- Zobacz mordko, jak na się powiodło. Zaczniemy nowe życie. - Powiedziałem do Szczerbatka.' '- Wreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeau! - ( tłum. głodny jestem. Nie chce mi się myśleć z pustym brzuchem. ) zaryczał.' Dałem mu kosz ryb, któy dał mi ojciec. '4. Czas na party' Świętowanie było w twierdzy. Poznałem nawet te dzieciaki które widziałem po przybyciu. Byli to : Mieczyk i Szpadka - bliźnięta, ciągle się tłukli i o byle co kłócili. Śledzik - pamietał księgę smoków na pamięć, ale nic nie wiedział na tamat mojego smoczka. Sączysmark - ciągle planować jak poderwać dziewczyne o imieniu ... ASTRID !!! - cud blądynka, patrzała na mnie z miną ' pożałujesz tego ' ''' '''Całe świętowanie było super dopółki nie wparował pewen gad - Szczerbatek ! '- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! UCIEKAJCIE !!!!!!!!!! - krzyczeli wszyscy, tylko Astrid złapała topór w razie obrony, ale mordka trawił w niego plazmą i wbił się w skałe.' '- Wreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu!!! - ( tłum. czemu mnie nie zabrałeś ? też lubie się bawić ) - zaryczał; poczym odwrócił się plecami do mnie.' '- OOOO! Czyżby duża dzidzia strzela focha ? - po tym rzuciłem się na niego ale on sie odsunął i upadłem na twarz. ' Podeszła Valka '- Jak on ma na imię ? - zapytała mnie.' '- Szczerbatek - odparłem jej.' '- Czemu ? Przecież ma zęby chyba c'nie ? - zapytała zdziwiona. ' '- Tak ma, ale może je chować dowolnie. Jak nadałem mu imie nie widziałem ich, ale później odkryłem że może chować i pokazywać. - odparłem.' Po chwili podeszła do mnie Astrid, pełna złości. '- Nie nawidzę cię od pierwszego dnia, jeszcze teraz twoje gadzistwo mnie skompromitowało. Nie ujdzie ci to zbyt ławto. - powiedziała srogo.' '- Ale co ja ci zrobiłem niby ? Nie moja wina że Szczerbek strzelił ci w broń. - odpowiedziałem ze zdziwieniem. ; Zapomniałem ' ból i cierpienie to zabawa ' dla takiej dziewczyny jak ty. - po tym odeszła.' '5. Prawda o smokach' Poszłem za nią, chiałem się dowiedzieć czym jej zawiniły, dlaczego ich tak nie nawidzi. '' '''- Ejjj! Poczekaj! Astrid! - podbiegłem w jej strone - No zatrzymaj się wkońcu! - Ej Ty, dla czego nie lubisz tych smoków ? Co ? - zapytałem '- Nie twoja sprawa, a wogóle one są złe.' '- Wcale nie - powiedziałem' '- A więc, udowodnij to. ' '- Dobra. - odpowiedziałem jej.' ''Zawołałem Szczerbatka, który w szybkim tempie podbiegł do mnie i Astrid.Udaliśmy się na przyejażdczkę. Wydawało mi się że osiągnęłem sukces iż ONA bardzo ściskała mnie w pasie. '' '- Ale tu pięknie miałeś racje - powiedziała z zachwytem' '- Widzisz smoki to nie tylko ziejące ogniem bestie, ale na nich możesz latać wszędzie - odpowiedziałem jej.' '- Ale jak to możliwe że na nich można latać? - zapytała' '- Normalnie? Zyskaj ich zaufanie. One juz dalej cie poprowadza. - odpowiedziałem jej ' '- Ale jak to! Uczą nas że... - poswiedziała i zająkała się. - że nie wolno ufać smoką - po chwili dodała. - A Ty teraz każesz mi im zaufać, nie rozumiem. ' '- Szczerbek lecimy na naszą wyspe. - powiedziałem, i odlecieliśmy. Astrid siedziała za mną, znów mocno mnie ściskała w pasie.' '''''Dolecieliśmy na wyspę, na której się wychowałem - wśród smoków. Astrd była wniebowzięta. '- Ale tu niesamowicie pięknie! - krzynkeła, smoki zauważyły i spoglądały na nas. Pokazałem im że to przyjaciółka.' '- Widzisz ja tu się wychowałem, wśród nich. - mówiłem drapiąc Mordkę.' '- To na prawdę niesamowite. - powtórzyła.' Wędrowaliśmy kilka godzin po wyspie. Potem wróciliśmy'.'' '6. Drugi jeździec na Berk czyli idealny smok dla Astrid' '''Po powrocie spacerowaliśmy po Berk i rozmawialiśmy. '- Te smoki są niesamowite! Aleeeee, na szkoleniu uczą nas że nie wolno im ufać. - zakłopotała' '- Poprostu oni jeszcze nigdy nie zaufali smoką. Nie wiedzą jak te gady, mogą uszczęśliwić. - odpowiedziałem.' '- Jak tak patrzę, to w myślach też bym chciała smoka. - powiedziała' '- To nie problem! Pamiętaj bez zaufania nie znajdziesz odpowiedniego. - odpowiedziałem.' '- To spróbujmy. - powiedziała z wielkim przekonaniem.' Polecieliśmy na wyspę smoków, aby dobrać smoka idealnego dla niej. Astrid zaczęła rozglądać się za smokami, po chwili zauważyła kilka Śmiertników Zębaczy. Była tam smoczyca o maści niebiesko-żółtej. Bardzo jej się spodobała. '- Ejj! Czkawka. - powiedziała' '- Cccco? - zapytałem' '- Widzisz ją ? - powiedziała - Jest piękna!' '- Rzeczywiście. Chcesz mieć takiego smoczka ? Pamiętaj, to będzie twój towarzysz do końca. - oznajmiłem jej.' '- No jasne że ją chce! Jest piękna! - jarała się, próbowałem ją ogarnąć ale na nic.' '- Chodć musimy podejść troszkę do niej. Dasz jej rybę a potem głowę w dół i wyciągnij rękę w jej strone. Położy pysk na twojej ręce lub zaatakuje. Będę w obronie. To twoje kilka mintu. - dałem jej krótkie streszczenie. ' Tak ja powiedziałem, też tak uczyniła. '- Miecie smoka to nie taka zła rzecz - cieszyła się niezmiernie.' '- No widzisz, a Ty byłaś temu przeciwna - zgasiłem ją.' Uderzyła mnie w brzuch '- Nie zgaszaj mnie więcej, nastęnym razem zaboli bardziej. - po tych słowach uśmiechneła się.' Wróciliśmy na Berk. Astrid była drugim jeźdźcem smoków. Ja byłem oczywiście pierwszym. Ludzie watrywali się w nas. Oczywiście Smark, Śledzik i bliźniaki też chcieli mieć własnego. Wszyscy byli nie odpowiedzielni, w wyjątkiem Śledzika. Wiedziałem że jak sprawie smoka Śledzikowi to będzie większe oburzenie. Postanowiłem poczekać na odpowiedni moment. '7. Coś nam tu się szykuje' Minęło kilka dni po tym jak Astrid wytresowała Śmiertnika Zębacza. Nadała smoczycy na imie Wichura. Szczerbol bardzo ją polubił. Zaczeliśmy razem spędzać więcej czasu. My i smoki. Lataliśmy na przepiękną polankę. Strasznie się zaprzyjeźniliśmy. Na placu '- Ja też chce mieć smoka - powiedzieli Śledzik, Smark i bliźniaki' '- Smok to nie taka delikatna sprawa. Poczekajcie troszkę czasu jeszcze. Nie może nagle tyle smoków pojawić się na Berk. Nie ogarnłąbym tego. - oznajmiłem im.' '- Czkawkuś czegoś by nie ogarnął? - dokuczał Smark' '- Stul twarz Smark! - obroniła mnie Astrid' '- OOOO patrzcie. Laska Czkawki go broni.- powiedział Mieczyk' Astrid położyła Mieczyka na glebę i zaczęła go walić po twarzy i innych miejscach. '- Astrid! Aaaastrid! Możesz już przestać. Już dostał co mu się należało, ale bez przesady - pochamowałem Astrid' '- No co Czkawka! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać takich bzdet.- oburzyła się - lecimy gdzieś? Mam ich dosyć! - zaproponowała i wsiadła na WIchurkę' '- Okej. Dostaniecie smoki za kilka dni. Wybierzcie sobie gatunek. - powiedziałem im, po tym wsiadłem na Szczerbola i odlecieliśmy.' Tym czasem w wiosce '- Potem wybierzemy gatunek! - krzyknął Sączysmark' '- Między nimi coś jest! - wykrzyczał Mieczyk' '- No pewno, co nie brachu! Będziemy ich Mieczyk - powiedziała Szpadka' '- Na moje powinniście dać im troszkę prywatności! - oburzył się Śledzik' '- Astrid jest moja, była i będzie. - powiedział Smark' '- Haha ha ha ha. - zaśliali się wszyscy, Smark zrobił głupią mine i wyszedł' '- Sam sobie wytresuje smoka! Zooobaczy ten Czkawka, myśli że jest lepszy bo co ? Dosiada jakąś Nocną Furie? Pełno ich, na pewno! - były to ostatnie słowa jakie powiedział Smark' '- On myśli że ona go zechce ? Ha ha ha . Przecież Astrid go nie lubi! - powiedzieli biźniaki równym głosem.' '- A dobra z Smarkiem. On zawsze był inny... Ja bym chciał... hmmmmm... niech ja tu spojrzę ....... ooo gronkla! Jaki on uroczy. - powiedział Śledzik' '- Ja chce Straszliwca ! - krzyknął Mieczyk' '- Mieczyk! Ale, ale, ale on. Nooo tennn jakby CI tu powiedzieć żebyyyyś zrooozumiał. - powiedział Śledzik' '- No co ?! Ja jakoś ci nie komentowałem jakiegoś tam Pendogla - oburzył się Mieczyk. Szpadka podśmiechiwała się ' '- Nie Pendogla tylko Gronkla. Tylko chciałem Ci powiedzieć że ten. No ten. Straszliwiec jest dla ciebie za mały. Przecież to najmniejszy smok! - powiedział Śledzik' '- No przecież wiem. Ja go chce żeby gryzł mi siostre.- powiedział Mieczyk' '- No właśnie. Ale co? - zapytała Szpadka' '- Ja wam proponuje. Zębiroga Zamkogłowego- co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Jedna wydala gaz a drugi podpala. Jest taki jak wy. - powiedział Śledzik' Bliźniaki zgodzili się jak nigdy i przytakneli Śledzikowi. Tym czasem u Astrid i Czkawki '- Nie wiem o co im chodzi. To że tylko my narazie latamy na smokach to nic przecież nie znaczy - powiedziałem Astrid' '- No właśnie. - przytakneła mi. - To już tu lądujemy. ' Wylądowaliśmy na polance. ' ' '- Jak jest ciemniej,eeee, jest jeszcze piękniej. - oznajmiłem jej.' '- Musisz mnie kiedyś zabrać jak będzie 'jeszcze piękniej' - powiedziała i zaśmiała się. Była taka piękna jak się śmiała.' '' Te chwile spędzone z nią samą był magiczne. Ale już późno się zrobiło i zaczeliśmy się zbierać. Szczerbatek i Wichura spojrzeli na siebie znacząco i jak byłem na przeciw Astrid, Wichura była za mną a Szczerbatek za Astrid. Mrugneli do siebie, nie wiedziałe co to znaczy. Popchneli nas do siebie tak blisko że nasze wargi złączyły się. Byłem wniebowzięty. Po chwili odsuleniśm się od siebie. Spuściełem wzrok na dół.'' '8. Wyznania' '- Musimy już wracać.- oznajmiła innym głosem Astrid' Wróciliśmy na Berk. Rozeszliśmy się do domów. Leżałem w łóżku i czułem się jak najszczęśliwszy wiking na Berk. Ten pocałunek był dla mnie czymś więcej, ponieważ Astrid wpadła mi w oko od pierwszego dnia. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek, zaczęłem z nim rozmawiać. '' '''- Jak podobał Ci się lot ? - zapytałem '- Wraaause, wrrreumkmmm ( Super! Ale byliście słodzcy! )' '- To było umuwione ? ! Osz Ty! - zpojrzałem na Szczerbatka. - wiesz ile bym dał żebyś mógł polatać sobie sam lub z Wichurą. - spojrzałem na niego znacząco i zaśmiałem' '- Wreeeeeaaauuuukkkkwwww wooooooooorppppp gruuuuuuuuuuałłłł ( wystarczy że wybieram się z nią na spacery. Wież że podobasz się Astrid ? ) - powiedział, zbaraniałem' '- Alee jak to ? Mam nadzieje że ty nic nie wygadałeś że ona mi też się podoba - powiedziałem' '- Wreeeeeeeeeeeed srwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwa GEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWM ( To jest tylko mną a Wichurą mamy plan, dowiesz się w swoim czasie ) - oznajmił mi, po tym odeszedł i poszedł spać.' '''''Nie mogłem zasnąć, ciągle cieszyłem się z pocałunku jak dziecko z nowej zabawki. Wkońcu zasnąłem. Obudziłem się dość późno. Zeszłem na dół. Była tam tylko mama bo tata już wyszedł. Wkońcu wódz ma dużo do roboty. Za kilka, kilkanaście lat czeka to mnie. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyłem. '- Tak ? - zapytałęm ciu zmulony bo dopiero wstałem.' '- Czkawka, jesteś potrzebny. - powiedziała' '- Ale do czego? - po tym Astrid wyciągła mnie z domu. ' '- Już wybraliśmy sobie smoki. - powiedzieli równym głosem' '- No to o zachodzie spotykamy się na plaży i płyniemy na wyspe. - oznajmiłem im, zbytnio się nie cieszyłem - Astrid, chodź na słówko. - podeszła - Lecimy gdzieś ? -zapytałem zmieszany.' '- No jasne! - krzykneła, wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli dziwnie.' Pod czas lotu '- Musze coś Ci powiedzieć.' '- Tak ? - zapytała' '- No bo wiesz. Po wczorajszym... - przerwała mi' '- Po wczorajszym nie mogłam zasnąć. - wyprzedziła mnie Astrid.' '- Ja też. Eeee. to już tu. Tutaj chciałem Cie zabrać. ' '- OMG. Ale piękne kwiaty. - podjarała się. Była tam mieszanka kwiatów z smoczymiętką. Smoki zaczęł się tarzać.' Leżeliśmy i patrzeliśmy w chmury. Po chwili, poczułem jak coś się do mnie przysuwa. Była to Astrid. Nie znałem jej zamiarów. Nagle nasze wargi znów się złączyły.Po pocałunku powiedziała mi; '- To za to, żeee pokazałeś mi takie piękne miejsca, no i oczywiście za pokazanie piękna smoków. Ale już musim chyba wracać. Już blisko zachodu. - po tych słowach znów mnie pocałowała. - przepraszam.' '- Nie masz za co - uśmiechnęłem się do niej.- To lecimy.' Dolecieliśmy na plaże. Były 3 łódki. Więc muslieliśmy jakoś się dobrać. '' '9. Nowi jeźdźcy ' ''Dobraliśmy się po kilkunastu minutach.Żeby bliźniaki się nie biły to Szpadka była ze Smarkiem Mieczyk ze Śledzikiem a Astrid ze mną. Podróż mijała miło i w miarę szybko. To już tu. Z tego wzgledu że było już późno, rozbliliśmy obóz. '- Mamy 3 namioty. Wszystkie 2 osobowe. - oznajmiłem im. - Wichura i Szczerbek śpią na zewnątrz,. Śpimy tak jak płyneliśmy.' '- Nie wytrzymam nocy z Smarkiem - oznajmiła Szpadka.' '- Nie narzekaj to tylko idź spać. - powiedziała Astrid.' Po kilku godzinach. Wyszłem z namiotu i usiadłem obok ogniska. Po chwili poczułem jakść ręke na ramieniu. Była to Astrid. '- Co ci ? - zapytała' '- Jakoś nie mam ochoty spać. Myśle o jutrze. Nie wiem ile zajmie nam poszukiwanie smoków. A jak coś się komuś stanie ? - narzekałem' '- Nie masz czego się martwić. Wiesz że sobie poradzisz. A teraz mnie posłuchaj. Zamknij oczy i nie otwieraj.' Po chwili coś poczułem na ustach. Była to Astrid. Później leżeliśmy i patrzeliśmy na niebo. Było takie bez chmurne. Po chwili przerwałem ciszę. '- Wiesz że to niebezpieczne, przy nich. Jeden przeciek o nas i wszyscy wiedzą. I będzie bla bla bla, żadnego 'ale' od mojego ojca. - powiedziałem a po chwili dodałem. - Kocham Cie. Chodź spać. ' Nie wiedziałem że wszytsko słyszał Śledzik nie mogący zasnąć. Ale usłyszał że jeden przeciek. Postanowił zatrzymać to dla siebie. Rano Pierwszy wstał Śledzik, co bardzo mnie ździwiło. Tak ogólnie to ja byłem pierwszy. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Czułem się jak trup. Później bliźniaki, Smark i na końcu Astrid. Nie dziwie się jej, skoro przegadaliśmy pół nocy. Po chwili zarządziłem : ''- Idziemy szukać smoków. Zczniemy w kolejności w jakiej wstaliście. A więc Śledzik, jaki gatunek ?'' ''- Myślałem o gronklu. Ciekawy. Jest głazo-żerny. Pluje gorącymi głazami. Ekstra! - podjarał się.'' ''- A więc zaczynamy.- powiedziałem.'' '' Chodziliśmy przez kilka godzin. Wkońcu nam się poszczęściło. Był tylko jeden. O maści brązowo- kremowej. Śledzik się podjarał że piękny smok przed nimi stoi.'' ''- Pacz! - powiedział'' ''- Widzimy - powiedzieliśmy równym głosem.'' ''- Moge tego smoczka? Plissss.'' ''- Ten wybór należy do Ciebie. Jak już owoisz to się go nie pozbędziesz! Zapamiętaj. - oznajmiłem mu. - a więc, daj jej rybę a potem głowę w dół i wyciągnij rękę w jej strone. Położy pysk na twojej ręce lub zaatakuje. Będziemy w obronie. To twoje kilka minut. - powiedziałem mu skrót jak Astrid.'' Zrobił tak jak mu kazałem. Osiągnął sukces.Bardzo się cieszył. Było już późno. ''- Wracamy na obóz. Na dziś tylko jeden smok. Jutro smok dla bliźniaków i dla Smarka. - powiedziałem a po chwili dodałem. - Jeżeli nam się poszczęści to pojutrze zaczniemy latać już na nich. '' Wszyscy się ucieszyli. Nastała noc. Dziś zasnołem. Ale i tak dosyć późno. Na dobranoc dostałem. Mhmmmmm. Namiętnego buziaka od mojej ukochanej. Wszyscy już spali. Było tylko słychać chrapanie. Nie wiedziałem kto to tak chrapie. Już druga noc w hałasie. '10. Nowi jeźdźcy ( cz. II )' Obudziły nas promienie słońca. Zjedliśmy śniadanie. Jako takie. Ale cóż poradzić, ja byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. W południe poszliśmy szukać smoka dla bliźniaków. ''- Polecałbym im zębiroga. - zaproponwał Śledzik'' ''- No racja. Tak jak oni. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna. - powiedziałem i zaśmiałem się. '' ''- To ruszamy ? Już mi się nudzi - powiedziała Astrid.'' ''- No właśnie, mi tak samo jak 'niuni' - powiedzieł Sączysmark, po chwili leżał na ziemi i dostawał od swojej 'niuni' wydawało mi się to śmieszne.'' Po chwili. ''- Ejjjj! Siostra. - Powiedział Mieczyk'' ''- Widzisz to ? - powiedziała Szpadka'' ''- Ale smok -podjarał się'' ''- Musimy go mieć - powiedziała jego sis.'' Nikt nie zauważył nawet, jak to się działo.Znaleźli zębiroga. ''- To robimy co Śledzik - powiedziała'' ''- No okej. - powiedział, dziwne. Obeszło się bez kłótni. '' Nagle poczuliśmy tupot. Był to smok. Miał coś na sobie. '' ''- Cz-cz-czy to bliź-bliź-ź-ź-bliźniaki ? - zdumiłem się ''- Al-al-al-a-ale ja-a-a-a-jak too? - zapytała Astrid'' ''- Y-y-y-y-y-y. To te głupki mają smoka a ja nie ? - wkurzył się Smark'' ''- Oj już dobra. Czkawka ocknij się - powiedział Śledzik.'' Z Astrid ogarneliśmy się. ''- Ale jak to ? Wy ? Sami? Bez naszej pomocy ? - zapytałem ich.'' ''- No ? - Mieczyk'' ''- A co ? - Szpadka'' ''- A co mślałeś - Mieczyk'' ''- Nie jesteśmy imbecylami. - powiedziała i tak rozmowa o tym się skończyła'' ''- To idziemy znaleźć smoka dla Smarka. '' ''- Jaki gatunek ? - zapytała Astrid'' ''- MHmmmmm. - Szpadka'' ''- Może nic - Mieczyk'' ''- Nic mu się nie należy po tym chrapaniu. - Szpadka'' Dziwiło mnie to. Bliźniaki coś zmądrzały. ''- Przestańcie, każdy ma wrócić na smoku. - oznajmiłem.'' ''- Koszmar Ponocnik! - krzyknął Śledzik.'' ''- Nie to chyba za groźne na niego... Nawet. - powiedziałem\'' ''- A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-al-al-al-ale on jest za nami. - wyjąkali bliźniaki'' Nagle Smark podbiegł do smoka ''- To coś dla mnie! Będziesz mój smoczuciu.- powiedział. Nagle smok zionął ogniem. Smark był nie ugięty. Chyba chciał nam coś udowodnić. Ale...'' ''- Zrobie to co wy wszyscy. Uda mi się. - powiedział i po chwili. Smok położył się. Okazało się że ma coś ze skrzydłem. Dał się oswoić. Ale musieliśmy skrzydło mu wyleczyć.'' ''11. Nowi jeźdźcy ( cz III ) 'Skrzydło się zrosło. Było dobrze. Zaczynali powoli naukę latania. ''' Tym czasem w Berk. '- Mijają już dwa tygodnie. - powiedział Stoik' '- Nic im nie jest. Może im się spodobało. - próbowała pocieszyć go Val.' '- A co jeżeli... - nie zdążył skończyć ponieważ przerwał mu Pyskacz.' '- Przestań! Masz obowiązki. Nic chłopakowi nie jest. Wie co robić. Wkońcu przez 15 lat żyłz tymi gadami. - powiedział. Te słowa bardzo uspokoiły wodza.' Wracamy na wyspę smoków '- I jak ? Podoba wam się latanie na smokach ? - zapytałem z Astrid.' '- Ha ha ha. Widzicie... Ja i mój smok najlepsi - powiedział Smark, ale po chwili jego przechwalanki się skończyły smok zrzucił go. ' '- Nie chwal się Samrk bo następnym razem gorzej skończysz. - powiedział Śledzik' *SZEPTEM* '- Ej siostra - Mieczyk' '- Myślisz o tym co ja ? - Szpadka' '- Jeżeli ty o tym co ja, to tak - Mieczyk, nie zauważyli skradającej się Astrid.' '- Co tak szepczecie ? - zapytała, bliźniaki się zlękły i zaliczyły glebę.' '- Chcieliśmy coś wysadzić. Ale jeżeli nie ... - Mieczyk' '- To i tak zrobimy swoje - Szpadka, po czym wsiedli na smoka i wysadzili wielką skałe.' '- Ekstra siostra! - powiedział zachwyony Mieczyk.' '- Musimy to powtórzyć! - krzyknęła Szpadka' '- Oooo nie, nie i nie! Nic nie będziecie mi tu wysadzać! - powiedziałem, widziałem jak na twarzach bliźniaków maluje się zniechęcenie. - Latać już umiecie. Możemy wracać. Skrzydło Ponocnika się zagoiło. O świcie ruszamy.' Przy ogniusku ''- To jak nazwałaś swojego smoka Astrid ? - zapytałem'' '- Ja mam ją już sporo czasu i stwierdziłam że pasuje do niej Wichura - powiedziała' '- Bardzo ładnie, ja nazwałem gronkielkę Sztukamięs. - Śledzik' '- Hakokieł! - krzyknął Sączysmark i nagle smok trzymał go w paszczy. - Hakokieł puść mnie ! - po chwili Smark leżał na ziemi.' '- WooooW! - powiedziała Szpadka' '- Musimy tego nauczyć nasze smoki - powiedział Mieczyk' '- Jak nazwaliście smoka ? - zapytała Astrid' '- Wym i Jot - powiedzieli równo.' '- A twój smok jak się nazywa bo zapomniałem. - powiedział Śledzik.' '- Mój to Szczerbatek. - powiedziałem. - chyba już pora spać. - zadeklarowałem. Poszliśmy do namiotów.' W namiocie. '- Ooo, już Smark chyba zasnął. Słychać dość głośno. - powiedziałem.' '- Jak tego można nie słyszeć. Cieżko zasnąć przy nim. - powiedziała moja towarzyszka' '- Ale i tak trzeba iść spać. Jutro z samego rana ruszamy. - powiedziałem.' ''- Kocham Cię. - powiedziała Astrid i mnie pocałowała. Pocałunek był coraz bardziej namiętny.'' '12. Witamy spowrotem' Wkońcu zasnąłem. Ale dość późno że znów się nie wyspałem. Astrid też chyba się nie wyspała. Wyglądała jak zombie, ale i tak była piękna. Wyszliśmy na spacer iż wszyscy spali. '- Jak sądzisz, co by się stało gdyby twój tata się o nas dowiedział? - zapytała' '- Yyy. Wywiad środowiskowy ? Ogłosiłby odrazu? Organizował już by ślub. Itd. - odpowiedziałem.' '- Ale był by kogiel-mogiel - powiedziała.' '- Dlatego lepiej nic nie mówmy. - powiedziełem' '- No jasne.- przytaknęła i złapała mnie za rękę.' Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Nagle. Te uczucie. Znów się pocałowaliśmy. Był on coraz bardziej namiętny i pożądany. Wiem że w wieku 15 lat, to niby prawdziwej miłości się nie przeżywa. W naszym wypadku było inaczej. '- Chyba pora wracać i ich pobudzić. - powiedziałem i wróciliśmy na obozowisko. Pobudziliśmy wszystkich.' '- Pora wracać. Odrazu. - zadelkarowałem.' '- Nooo okej. Stęskniłem się za moim łóżkiem! - powiedział Śledzik.' Podróż mijała szybciej niż jak tu płyneliśmy. No przecież lecieliśmy na smokach. Gdy dolecieliśmy wszyscy stali jak zamurowani. Z tłumu wyłonił się mój ojciec. '- No to wam się udało! Chyba należało by to jakoś zaświętować.- powiedział' '- Tak! Jasne! Należy się ! - krzyczał tłum' '- Zapraszam do twierdzy!' W twierdzy. Mieczyk się upił. Szpadka dziwnym trafem tańczyła ze Smarkiem. Może pod czas biwaku coś między nimi zaiskrzyło. Śledzik pilnował Mieczyka. Po chwili wyprowadził go z twierdzy i zaprowadził go chyba do domu. Siedziałem z Astrid przy stole. Przerwałem cisze. '- Zatańczysz ? - zapytałem.' '- Eeee, yyy. Ale ja nie umiem... - powiedziała' '- Daj się ponieść chwili. Będzie dobrze - powiedziałem' '- Oki. - powiedziała i wstała.' Wirowaliśmy na parkiecie przez kilka minut. Potem wyszliśmy na spacer, a dokładniej na lot. Wróciłem późno. '13. Co się stało? ' Obudziłem się późno. Musiałem odespać nie przespane noce. Nagle do mojego pokoju weszła moja mama. '' '''- Czkawka, na wyspie były dzikie smoki. Porwały jaki, owce i zapasy. - powiedziała z przerażeniem '- Ale jak ? Coś musiało się stać! Nie, niewieże że zrobiły to same ze siebie. - powiedziałem i nagle wybiegłem z Mordką.' ''Latałem, nagle dołączyła do mnie Astrid. Lataliśmy cały dzień. Był już mrok. Nagle Wichura i Szczerbatek dołączyli do chordy smoków. '' '- Co się dzieje? - zapytała' '- Wracamy! - powiedziałem' '''''Szczerbatek i Wichura nie reagowai. Schowaliśmy się żeby inne smoki nas nie zauważyły. Wlecieliśmy do jakiegoś wulkanu. Spędziliśmy tu północy. '- Ile tu smoków - powiedziała' '- Ale o co chodzi? - zapytałem' '- Nie ma pojęcia, ale boję się. - powiedziała, i złapała mnie za ręke.' '- Nie bój się. Mamy smoki. - pocieszyłem ją. - Ale czemu one wrzucają to wszytko?' '- Nawet nie tkną. - zdziwiła się' '- Poczekaj, ciiii.' Przyleciał jakiś smok. To chyba zębiróg. Wrzucił jakąś nędzną rybe. W połowie przetrwioną. '- Bleee. - powiedziała Astrid' Na nasze nieszczęście włonił się jakiś ogromny smok. Czerwony. Zjadł zębiroga. Wyczuł innych. '' '''- O nie zauważył nas! - powiedziała '- Wiejemy! - krzynąłem' '''''Naszczęście na czas uciekliśmy. ''Podczas lotu. '' '- C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-co to było ? - zapytała' '- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale wiem że to źle wróży. - powiedziałem i oglądnełem się za siebie. - Wiem że będziemy mieć z nim jeszcze doczynienie. ' '- Nie przejmój się. Będzie dobrze. - próbowała mnie pocieszyć.' '- Poczekaj, poczekaj. Już wiem! - krzykłem' '- Co wiesz ? - zapytała ździwiona.' '- Wiem co to za smok! - powiedziałem pełen niezbyt dobrych wiadomości.' '- Czyli ? - zapytała' '- Czerwona śmierć. ' thumb|left|256px '14. Czerwona, co ?' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania